


Solicitous

by 04whizkid



Series: The many lives of Uchiha Sasuke [1]
Category: Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Fujioka Haruhi, Fluff, I die like an illiterate idiot, Multi, No Beta, No Homophobia, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Reincarnation, Uchiha Sasuke is reborn as Haruhi, disaster bi, genius haruhi, haruhi is an oblivious idiot, haruhi is awesome, haruhi is famous, host club is in for a surprise, how is that not a tag?, i am crackling while thinking of their interactions, independent haruhi, no polyphobia, she is awkward as hell tho, the fujioka family is awesome, we will make it one, you only need to know about one of these fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04whizkid/pseuds/04whizkid
Summary: Characterized by or showing interest or concern.Archaic:eager or anxious to do something.orThe one in which Uchiha Sasuke is reborn as Fujioka Haruhi and nothing remains the same.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Fujioka Ryouji | Ranka, Fujioka Haruhi & The Ouran High School Host Club, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Kotoko/Fujioka Ryouji | Ranka, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: The many lives of Uchiha Sasuke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934683
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was forty five when he died- a respectable, if old age for a shinobi. He was content. Sakura had been a great partner and Sarada was an amazing daughter and an even better Hokage. He expected to go to the pure land and maybe punch the Uchiha elders and hug his mother. Where he ends up, however is a hospital room with blue walls and _pink_ decorations. And really, why did expect anything else?

It took Sasuke a new life and about a decade of therapy to realize how _absolutely fucked up_ the shinobi world's mental health system was. It was a realization that took many panic attacks, tears, a therapist who did his best to help even though he didn't know how the hell Alex ended up the way he did and an amazingly helpful dog that he named Dobe ~~because it reminded him of Naruto with how cheerful it was~~ , well he didn't need reasons.

Alex consumed books, inhaling knowledge with desperation that could only have only been matched by Sakura when she was on one of those research benders. He read books that went from medicine (and wow was Sakura going to be so jealous) of him to astronomy (wait, moon was a satellite wtf?) to chemistry (he could have used some of it when he was running from the sound army), history and _rights_. He read about how the society went on to acknowledge that they were all human and he wished that the shinobi world had done so when he needed it.

He _lived_ , burning with a fervor that would surprise Yamanaka, _breathing_ and doing things just because he could, inhaling the sheer amount of _freedom_ this land gave him and _laughed_. He laughed in a way Uchiha Sasuke never had, and vowed that when he went to the pure land he was going to punch the one who decided that the mental health standards of Konoha were going to include ~~un~~ subtly interrogating a six year old whose family had been killed by his brother.

He celebrated his birthday- Twenty Fifth, cuddling with Dobe, in a world where birthdays didn't just mean how ahead Itachi was at that age or how he would only be a good weapon for only a few more years and how his village will have no use for him anymore. He dies in an accident, still high on life and happy in a way he could have never been as Sasuke.

The next world was just as bad as the shinobi nations. For a movement, Rita wonders if she should just die- she did live a fulfilling life as Alex and didn't really care for this war. She instead left her home- an island this time, fighting other islands for dominance, (and doesn't that remind her of Konoha) and went to a lovely cave on the continent where she lived as a hermit, eating random food from the forest. It was a novel experience.

As Sasuke, her life had been a series of _improvepainpain, youwillneverbeasgoodashim_ and as Alex it had been about learning and trying to recover. She lived in that cave till she didn't and moved to a forest near an other city, helping people with odd jobs, cheerfully messing around with people and generally leading a peaceful life. This was the first time she lived to be truly old. She died at seventy, with creaking bones and a disease that, in either of her previous life would have been cured within a week.

Haruhi Fujioka was born into a world much like the one as she had once lived in as Alex. She gave one look at her parents- a young couple who looked so in love with her and vowed that she will make sure that they never got hurt in any way.


	2. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi's parents leave on a trip and she (doesn't) deal with the realization that she loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and bookmarks (like wow). This is probably the first proper thing I have written so even if they aren't many to most of you, they mean a lot to me.  
> Also, my exams got over and my rival (that smug asshole) ranked first by like half a mark (and weren't they supposed to ignore half marks? Twelfth grade is so annoying.)  
> I am sure you all don't want to read me venting about my exams so, without further ado, here is the story.

"Thank you Arashi-sensei. I will be back tomorrow."

Haruhi Fujioka was an odd child. It wasn't her intelligence- Arashi met many prodigies in his life. He knew children who did high school level work in their free time and understood things that were far too complex for anyone their age to understand. No, it wasn't her intelligence that made Fujioka so odd. It was her attitude.

Haruhi dealt with things with a grace that he had only seen from people twice as old as him. She was unfazed by anything except for comments on her parents, which, she dealt with words that, if he had been at the other end of, he would have cried too. She reminded him of his great grand-father, a war veteran _except that she shouldn't_. No _ten year old_ should have that kind of aura.

"Was that Fujioka-chan?" His colleague, a young woman named Mitashi Koneko asked.

"You know her?" Koneko didn't head any clubs and Haruhi wasn't in any of her classes.

"Ah, yes. Mari-chan was her class teacher last year, told me she was a handful."

"Fujioka?" he confirmed. Because Haruhi was many things but _handful_? That wasn't a word he'd ever thought to describe her. Opinionated, sure, but Handful?

Koneko turned towards him and smirked.

"Fujioka constantly questioned Mari-chan's decisions. Apparently, she gave a five minute lecture to the class on how Mari-chan was a bad teacher and 'unfit for playing such a huge role in shaping young people's lives.'"

He snorted. That _was_ a very Fujioka move, and honestly, he'd probably side with her on this. Mari was a terrible influence on anyone, much less a class of nine and ten year old's.

"I-" he started.

"That's concerning." He settled on, probably not sounding concerned at all. Koneko laughed.

"Yes, concerning." she said, still laughing, and before he could form a response, she skipped out of the room, humming a cheerful tune. He sighed. That woman.

He looked at the assignment Haruhi handed in, wondering if he should actually correct it or just mark it a hundred. Haruhi was so ahead of the others that it was almost ridiculous she had to do the standardized assignments.

* * *

Haruhi walked home through the long path, walking in and out of dark alleys and savoring the fact that even if this location was not quite safe, things here could never get half as dangerous as Konoha in broad daylight or even her home as Rita. She smiled. Haruhi really lucked out with this world, didn't she. She was still smiling as she walked into a tiny bakery owned by Ito Umeko.

Umeko was an old lady, short and maybe sixty and decided that she was going to pseudo-adopt her the third time she cried in the shop. Haruhi would have thought it was weird except Naruto did the same to a young genin so it was probably some kind of good people thing that she simply didn't get.

"Hi Umeko-baa-san", she chimed, raising her voice a bit so that she was heard over the 'music' the old woman liked.

"Still the same track, baa-san? I thought you must be bored of hearing about how his blood is red because of her love" and really, she was a shinobi in her past life but sometimes even she flinched at the gory comparisons in the music.

Ume looked at her once before she leaned against the counter.

"It's not love, child, its lust.", she said casually and Haruhi balked.

"Baa-san, I'm ten. Also that's worse. I thought old women liked to hear nice, classical stuff like Beethoven or Tchaikovsky"

"That's you." Umeko said, handing her a cloth, before she continued, "Anyway, why are you here, don't you have a vacation or something?"

"I am not going." Umeko frowned. "Is it your school, because if it is-"

"It's not baa-san. I just don't feel like going."

"Why?" Haruhi wondered how she was going to phase this, because Umeko wasn't going to believe the excuse she had given her parents.

Umeko's expression turned sterner. Haruhi took in a deep breath deciding that she was going to tell the truth. _Alex's therapist would have been so proud._

"I am unnecessary." She frowned. That didn't really convey what she intended. "I mean, the resort has a couple suite and my parents haven't been on a date for so long because of me, you know. so.."

"You lied them and told them you have work at the bakery." Umeko finished for her.

"Yeah." Haruhi gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, child." Ume pulled her towards herself into a hug. " You know they want you there right?"

"Yes." Haruhi nodded, this time the lie coming to her easily. It wasn't that she doubted her parents love towards her but sometimes, especially after her mother recovered from her illness, it felt as if they were better off without her. It wasn't anything big- just offhand comments on _how nice the place was, I'd have loved to go on a date there, Kotoko_ or _do you remember the onsen Ryoji, from our honeymoon?_ and there wasn't any reason they couldn't go.

Her mother was a very successful attorney. She had a good income and a bunch of paid leaves and her father now owned the bar, so the only thing that was stopping them was her, and she could see the tension it was creating. Not fights, her parents were too sickly sweet for them, but she could see times where they would both stare at her as if commiserating on how better life would have been without her. She didn't fault them. They were very young when they had her. Sometimes, she even wondered if the reason why Fugaku and Mikoto weren't close was Sasuke as well. It wasn't Itachi, for sure. He was the good child ~~till he killed them for the village~~.

She was snapped out of her daze by a newspaper on her head.

"That hurt, baa-san", she said, dramatically cradling her head in her hands. If there was one thing that she learned in her new life, it was this- occasionally being dramatic helped people ignore just how absolutely messed up she was. _She kind of wished she had that tip as Sasuke (or Alex). It would have helped them so much._

"Yes, yes" Umeko said, rolling her eyes and pulled out a cake package from under the desk before handing it to Haruhi and shooing her away.

"Now go, and don't let your fool of a father eat the whole thing."

Haruhi smiled at her.

"Okay."

* * *

It was seven thirty when Haruhi reached home. Her mother cooked her favorite pasta with red sauce (Her father ate the entire cake "I'm so sorry Haru-chan but its just so _tasty_ ") and kissed her cheek before handing her the keys and leaving out trough the door. Her father, however clung to her like the Koala she once saw in a zoo as Alex.

"Kotoko-chan, I can't leave my poor daughter alone for three whole nights." Ryoji cluched at her waist and looked at her mother trough his lashes.

Kotoko rolled her eyes and Haruhi pried him away using techniques that Sasuke spent about eight years and a hundred fangirls refining.

"Don't be silly Ryoji, she is much more mature than you could ever be." See, this was why mothers were always her favorites.

"Haru-chan, see how mean your mommy is to me." He moved towards her again, a hand on his chest and the other wide, as if to hug her. She walked aside, ignoring the obviously fake hurt look on his face. This wasn't the time for her father's dramatics. Her parents had a train to catch and she would be damned if they missed their vacation because of her.

She kissed her father's forehead, ushered him out of the house and locked the door as her parents walked down the stairs.

Haruhi walked inside the bathroom and breathed in roughly before collapsing on the floor with her face between her knees. She closed her eyes, shaking as images of red straining the tatami flashed.

 _"Tell your parents, they will help you. They care."_ a part of her mind that suspiciously sounded like Alex's therapist whispered. She tried to, many times but she _couldn't_. _"That's weak, but you were always weak weren't you, imouto-chan."_ Haruhi threw up red pasta on the bathroom floor.

That night, She dreamed of _Tanto slashing_ and _redredred_ except it wasn't Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto on the floor and Itachi with blood strained hands. Instead it was Sakura, smiling as she slashed the throats of Fujioka Ryoji and Kotoko.

"You think you deserve them, _traitor_."

Haruhi woke up _screaming_. Rationally, she knew that there was no way Sakura existed in this world and even if she did, even if she somehow got to this world, she wouldn't kill do that to the people she loved. That didn't stop her from video calling her parents at six thirty in the morning, just to see them, all loving smiles unmarred by blood and innocent in a way she never was, even at seven. _She didn't deserve them._

This was a problem wasn't this. Haruhi loved the Fujiokas _and she didn't know what to do_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Haruhi, you poor thing, the looks are not about how better it'd be without you. It is about how lucky they are to have you. Its ok tho, your parents are going to show you how amazing you are.  
> The next update will be before October 10th ends in IST.


	3. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi writes a book, becomes famous and does exactly what ex-ninja would do with fame- give her literary agent heart attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been more than a month since my last update. I have no excuse except for the fact that I am a lazy ass (and that I was infected by Covid, but whatever.)  
> I am really thankful for all the amazing people who left me Kudos and commented on my work.  
> Haruhi will do the admission into Ouran in the next chapter.  
> So anyway, here is the chapter.

Haruhi stared at the laptop in front of her incredulously, half unsure how she got herself into this mess. She found herself a literary agent when she wrote the first part of Sasuke's life as a story but nothing could prepare her for exactly how _big_ it had gotten.

Oh, she knew that her writing felt involved. It was her _previous life_ , after all. It was her philosophy, her thoughts, her emotions, her most suppressed desires she never thought to speak a word of, not even to herself until she was Alex. The story was _personal_ , much in the way a faulty stroke was personal to a master painter. It was personal because she was the only one who could see the faults and she brought them into scrutiny. However, she just didn't realize that Sasuke's life had been so interesting.

She stared at the review from New York Times commenting on how her book was _amazing_ and how it _subverted the entire genre_ and _laughs_ because she was too tired to cry and because this was exactly the shit that happened to her. _Fuck Naruto._

She couldn't just write a book, publish it in peace and forget it existed. No, it had to become the bloody _best seller_ for five consecutive weeks. She had fanfictions (which she tried not to think about because in most of those Sasuke was _kind and gentle_ and so many things she was too _weak_ to be) and someone even wanted to make a _movie_. She shut this down extremely quickly. While Haruhi was stupid, even she knew that movies can turn horrible, and this was _her life_. She couldn't even think of what they would make Sasuke into -not a Villan, she was allright with that (and that was what Sasuke was, most of his life)- but a hero, like Sakura or Naruto. Her agent mailed her about sales, tours and readings and there were talk shows that wanted to interview her.

There were idiots calling her 'pride of japan'. _Of course they were._ Because she just couldn't get _one thing_ without it being given to her nation ( _You will make the Uchiha proud, Sasuke-kun._ ). For all that this world was nice, sometimes she still felt like she was in Konoha. There are others commenting that she had a ghostwriter and she was hurt by these most of all because it was _her_ book, and maybe no one would understand just how intimate it is to her, it was hers.

She closed the laptop, schooled her expression to the cheerful mask she stole from Naruto and walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen where her mother was cooking an amazing Yakisoba. She grabbed the leftover salad from breakfast and placed herself firmly on the counter beside the sink.

"Yo." she greeted her mother while stuffing the cherry tomatoes into her mouth. She loved the fact that Kotoko hated tomatoes.

"Tired, Haruhi?", her mother asked while flipping Yakisoba through the air, casually reminding her that she was better at cooking than she could ever be in any of her life.

"Yes." She said, shifting a bit and leaning back on the wall before adding, "Robert wants me to accept interviews and to tour in the summer."

Her mother switched the stove off and turned towards her. Her hair was matted from standing near the stove for an hour and eyes shone with an intensity Haruhi was still getting used to.

"Do you want to?", she asked, her voice serious and not showing any opinion on what she exactly wanted Haruhi to do. After two lives of being dictated on exactly who she had to be, this was an interesting change.

Haruhi thought about it. She didn't really care about the fame but she did want the people who read her books to know what exactly she _-Sasuke-_ was thinking. She didn't really write the book knowing that all these people were going to read it so there were many who had a misguided impression on who Sasuke was and what he wanted. The interviews could also help her stave off the people who were aggressively pushing for a sequel.

She was writing her story now, fully aware that millions were going to read it and judge her. _Who is the courageous one now, Sakura?_

She chewed on an other cherry tomato before answering.

"Yes."

Her mother ruffled her hair -spiky and painted neon green from a prank gone wrong- and smiled at her as if this was what she wanted all along, which she knew was a lie, her mother would have smiled the same at whatever Haruhi had chosen.

"Do you want me to talk to Robert-san?" Her mother asked, still smiling but now with a slight edge, and Haruhi shuddered.

"No," she almost screamed. As much as she was annoyed at Robert, he absolutely did not deserve the brand of scary that her mother called negotiation.

Her mother raised a judgmental eyebrow that was highly reminiscent of Sarada once she understood that Sasuke was still, at forty, bullshitting trough life and hoping for the best.

"I don't want to be the reason of Robert's mental breakdown, kaa-chan.", She said and really, that was not even a lie. If this was Konoha, her mother would have been poached by Yamanaka right after academy graduation. She was _that awesome_. (Robert said that she didn't know when to use the word awesome, she was of the opinion that no one else did.)

The first talk show she went to was one with two hosts- Ayame and Kyoko. They were once idols and started this talk show after retirement. The show gave the outward impression of being cutesy and Ayame, from what she saw, was the once who lulled the interviewee into a false sense of security and Kyoko was the one who attacked them with sudden direct (and sometimes scarily personal questions). She was fifty percent sure Robert picked them out because he had a grudge on her. The other fifty percent she laid on the fact that these two, from their previous idoling looked deceptively gentle and Robert was a fool. Frankly, she would bet on the latter because Robert, with all his life experience, probably didn't meet people like Hinata, who while outwardly gentle, was an absolute _monster_.

The set was huge and she was quickly ushered to the makeup spot. Turns out looking like a rainbow's barf wasn't okay, who knew?

"Hi, I am Yoshida Jack.", a man who looked like a thirty year old combo of Yamanaka and Inuzuka said with more enthusiasm than she had felt in all her lives combined. He also had eye makeup that Ryouji would sell three-fourths his soul for. 

She grinned at him, trying to imitate his energy and successfully failing, and raised her hand in a very awkward imitation of a wave.

"Yo, Yoshida-san. I am Fujioka Haruhi." She introduced herself, successfully ignoring about three lives of etiquette practice.

The man smiled (no less cheerfully) at her before ushering her onto a chair and tutting a bit. She grinned a little.

To disappoint people before she even spoke the second sentence! Her talent in the art of human-ing was simply breathtaking.

"I would have liked to know about your hair before preparing for this.", he said, gesturing to the neon green monstrosity that now had a few blue stands, looking vaguely like radioactive moss with a blue poison dart frog.

She shrugged. It wasn't like she even knew she was going to get a makeover, and no amount of knowledge could possibly prepare him for the thing that was _Fujioka Haruhi's hair._

"Just try your best. I don't actually need to be pretty.", She said. And really, it was better if she wasn't too good looking. One life running from fangirls was more than enough.

Yoshida looked so affronted that Haruhi couldn't help but snort and quietly resign herself to an other life of dodging incessant fans.

There were a lot of _weird-fancy-makeup-things-that-she-was-kinda-sure-were-actually-secretly-torture-things_ applied to her face. And neck. And hands. It took about an hour before Yoshida deemed her safe for public consumption.

On the plus side, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her face was great and her hair was all sorts of amazing, fixed into place with clips and shit that made it look as if this was an intentional look instead of her painting it however she fancied.

On the minus side, her T-shirt and Jeans got vetoed out.

"You really have to wear something bolder, Haruhi-chan" Yoshida commanded, pushing her into a changing room with an outfit that made her look like one of those weird boy band members. Really this was just harassment. This was why, when people said that the Japanese were nice, she always wondered how horrible their lives were. She pointedly did not ask Yoshida how the crew got her measurements.

The interview started well, with Ayame welcoming her by asking her about her school.

"I am doing it online now."

Her hobbies.

"I like to write and throw knives"

Her opinion on her newfound fame.

"Its weird." _(newfound hah!)_

Her opinion on people thinking she had a ghostwriter

"Its annoying"

But then it became truly awesome. Kyoko, after a session of cute Ayame questions, started asking her about more controversial topics like violence and other such shit she wrote in _Sasuke_ about.

And that was how the talk show got pretty fucking derailed.

By the end of it, she looked at the duo with undisguised admiration _(because wow they took all her verbal attacks and threw them about eight times back, hitting her right where it would hurt the most.)_

"You both are really scary and awesome, I love you.", she told them, because that was something that needed to be clarified.

Really, The interview went amazing. It was even trending on twitter. There were so many views on Youtube. Robert should be ecstatic.

On a completely unrelated note, Robert cut down the number of talk shows she had to go to by half. (He also might have cried himself to sleep while playing the interview on repeat, but no one needed to know that.)

Her book tour was fun. She painted her roots a lovely Magneta, making her hair look like a weird poisonous creature, met all sorts of people and gave Robert lots of heart attacks. She even got to use Sasuke's trademarked fangirl avoidance techniques that involved extreme stealth.

It was in late September that she actually returned to Japan. She had no love for this nation _(she stopped loving pieces of lands and their governments when she got to know that Konoha betrayed her kin_ ) but she wanted to be back here, because as much as she did not give a shit about japan, her parents were here, and they loved this place and she did care about them. A lot. Probably more than she should.

Her dad waited for her at the airport, made a spectacle of himself in front of more than a hundred people and took her home in a car that was probably as old as her.

Her mom waited at home with her favorite red pasta, which she stuffed into her face without remorse.

She babbled about all the important things that happened while casually sidelining the part of her that was so very glad to be home.

From her parent's looks, she could see that they were going to let this slide for today.

"Mom, there was this guy who tried to steal a giant panda plushie in broad daylight-"

"Believe me, I didn't do anything to that wannabe kidnapper, he just accidentally got in front of my fist-"

"I made friends with this girl who thinks she can summon spirts of the dead. Do you want to talk to her?"

"There is this Yakuza heir-"

"Do you know that people are copying my hair, its now chic. Isn't it cool?"

"There are fanfictions shipping me with random teen actors. Look, this is so much fun, they think that I-"

"I jumped from the third floor of a building. Don't worry, it is a building with low roofs."

That night, Haruhi slept on the floor of the living room curled up against her father, laughing at a particularly amusing story her mother said about a client that involved pineapples, mobile, Jacuzzi and a water bottle.

She did not dream of red and knives.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> Please comment. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
